


Family Morning

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Christmas Morning, F/M, Family Fluff, Silent Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: It's the first Christmas with Jackson and baby Katie.





	Family Morning

They awake in the early hours of the morning, a rehearsal for all the years to come. Katie, two months old, is oblivious to this special day still, Christmas, and only knows her hunger.

“We gotta work on your time schedule, baby girl,” Mulder says, his voice full of sleep. The baby sobs, but refrains from a full blown cry. She blinks at Mulder, recognizing him, and quiets. He smiles, forgetting that it’s 4.30 am, that he’s exhausted, that he’s cold. He cradles his daughter in his arm and brings her over to Scully.

“Sorry,” he whispers. No matter how tired he is, Scully is more so. She smiles at him and their baby daughter.

“Turn on the lights?” She asks as she takes Katie from him, the girl immediately latching on and drinking hungrily. Mulder watches a moment, so much in love with the sight, before he switches on the holiday lights they put in their bedroom. This year they went all out; there’s light everywhere, blue, green, red, yellow and purple. It’s all there. Jackson joked that the house must be visible from space.

Mulder crawls back into bed, shivering slightly. Scully is smiling, her eyes closed, while Katie sucks noisily.

“You’re beautiful,” he says dreamily.

“Are you talking to me or our daughter?”

“Both of you. You’re both the most beautiful people I know.”

“Well, thanks.” Mulder and Scully turn to their bedroom door where Jackson stands, unsure if he’s allowed inside. He’s grinning.

“You’re beautiful, too, son,” Mulder promises. “Did Katie wake you?” The young man shrugs.

“I don’t mind.”

“It’s 4.30 am.”

“It’s Christmas.” Jackson shrugs again.

“Come inside. My neck hurts from looking at you at this weird angle.” The boy colors, but steps inside. He hovers around the bed, but doesn’t dare sit down. He looks everywhere but at Scully, who is still nursing Katie. Mulder can’t blame him. They’re a family, but one that’s still in progress.

“She’s done.” Mulder takes the baby from Scully, walks around with her, gently patting her back. Her mouth is open, sucking air every now and then.

“Don’t fall asleep on me, kid,” Mulder kisses her warm temple, holding her tiny head. Her eyes find the Christmas lights and she’s mesmerized. “Come on, Katie. Daddy is tired.”

“Can I hold her?” Jackson asks, surprising him.

“Of course.” Mulder kisses her forehead before he hands the baby over. He smiles at Jackson, touches his shoulder.

“Hey sis,” Jackson says in a gentle voice, rocking her gently.

“Mulder, look at them,” Scully whispers and her voice is shaky, full of emotions. “They’re so beautiful, aren’t they?” He just kisses her, unable to speak.

“You think Santa came?” Jackson whispers, but they can hear him. Scully is holding Mulder’s hand, squeezing it almost too tightly. He understands. No matter what gifts they may find under the tree later today, this one, seeing their son with their daughter, is the greatest.

“I bet there are so many gifts just for you, Katie. You only care about the lights, hm?” He is still rocking back and forth, almost as if they were dancing. She makes a noise, squeaking. “You want to dance?” Jackson chuckles. He turns to them, his eyes asking for permission. Mulder hopes that one day all of this will be just natural; he’s her brother, he would never hurt her. If only he could trust himself more. Until he does, Mulder and Scully will do it for him. They both nod, almost in unison, and then they just watch.

Jackson takes one of her tiny hands and it closes around his thumb, just like that. He smiles as he supports her head.

“Silent night,” he sings, in a deep, soulful voice, “holy night. All is calm, all is bright.” And they dance. Mulder looks at Scully, tears silently streaming down her face. He doesn’t remember when he’s last seen her this happy. If ever.

“Merry Christmas, Scully.” He kisses the words against her cheek, tastes her tears. His own mingle with hers; when did he start crying? She looks at him, smiles. She looks just like she did two decades ago. Agent Mulder, I’m Dana Scully. I’ve been assigned to work with you; the words uttered forever ago echo through his mind. A first handshake then; one that has left an imprint on his heart. She’s holding his soul these days, has done so for almost as long as he’s known her. Assigned to work with her for life.

“Silent night,” Jackson sings, bringing him back to this house, to now, to their family.

“He doesn’t get that from you, the singing.” She punches him and he grins.

“I love you, Mulder, but you need to shut up now.” He does, losing himself in Silent Night, in the family he never thought he’d have.

This is the best Christmas morning he’s ever had.


End file.
